Painting the Roses Red
"Painting the Roses Red" (Las Rosas Hay Que Pintar ''en español) es una canción presentada en la película animada de Disney de 1951, ''Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, cantada por los secuaces de la Reina de Corazones (específicamente As, Dos y Tres de tréboles) cuando Alicia ingresa al jardín por primera vez. Las cartas intentan explicarle a Alicia que están pintando las rosas de rojo porque a la Reina de Corazones les gustan las rosas rojas y las cartas plantaron rosas blancas por error. Letra Español Latino= Cartas: Todos a trabajar Las rosas hay que pintar Y todas rojas quedarán Muy lindas se verán Las rosas hay que pintar Muy rojas han de quedar Oh, las rosas hay que pintar Y al fin vamos a llorar Pues bien sé yo Y también yo Que pronto morirán Pero hay que obedecer Rojas tendrán que ser Rojas se van a ver Las rosas de este jardín Alicia: ¿Pero porque Señor del tres Las pintan de carmín? Cartas: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Tres: Pues verá usted, Plantamos las rosas blancas por error, Y... Cartas: La reina se encargó Que rojas debieran ser Dos: Si blancas vé As: Las matará Cartas: Y nos degollará Alicia: ¡Cielos! Cartas: Para podernos salvar Las vamos a barnizar Alicia: ¡Ay, no! ¡Entonces hay que hacer algo! Alicia: Yo los voy a ayudar Todos: Las rosas hay que pintar Pues pronto ya, su majestad Las viene a inspeccionar Y nos decapitará Alicia: Si blancas aún estan Dos: Ni azul As: Ni gris Alicia: Sino de carmín Todos: ¡Las vamos a barnizar! REPRISE: La Reina de Corazones: ¡¿Quién pintó estas rosas así? ¡¿Quién pintó estas rosas así?! ¿Quien se atrevió a cambiar aquí El blanco por carmín? Muy caro le va a costar ¡La cabeza le he de cortar! 2: ¡Yo no, Majestad, perdón! ¡La culpa es de él! 3: Yo no, jamás. ¡El As, el as! Reina de Corazones: ¿Dos? As: ¡Yo no! ¡El dos! Reina de Corazones: ¿Tú otra vez? 2: ¡Yo no, el tres! Reina de Corazones: Ya no me canséis ¡LA CABEZA PERDERÉIS! Cartas: Los vamos a degollar Y no se podrán salvar Las rosas blancas Del jardín Pintaron de carmín Los vamos a degollar.... Reina de Corazones: ¡¡¡A CALLAR!!! |-|Inglés= Cartas: Painting the roses red We're painting the roses red We dare not stop Or waste a drop So let the paint be spread We're painting the roses red We're painting the roses red Oh, painting the roses red And many a tear we shed Because we know They'll cease to grow In fact, they'll soon be dead And yet we go ahead Painting the roses red Painting the roses red We're painting the roses red Alicia: Oh, pardon me, But Mister Three, Why must you paint them red? Cartas: Huh? Oh! Tres: Well, the fact is, Miss, We planted the white roses by mistake, And... Cartas: The Queen she likes 'em red If she saw white instead, Dos: She'd raise a fuss As: And each of us Cartas: Would quickly lose his head Alicia: Goodness! Cartas: Since this is the part we dread We're painting the roses red Alicia: Oh, Dear! Then let me help you! Alicia: Painting the roses red Todos: We're painting the roses red Don't tell the Queen what you have seen Or say that's what we said But we're painting the roses red Alicia: Yes, painting the roses red Dos: Not pink As: Not green Alicia: Not aquamarine Todos: We're painting the roses red! REPRISE: La Reina de Corazones: Who's been painting my roses red? Who's been painting my roses red?! Who dares to taint with vulgar paint The royal flower bed? For painting my roses red Someone will lose his head! 2: Oh no! Your Majesty, please! It's all his fault! 3: Not me, Your Grace, the Ace! The Ace! Reina de Corazones: You? As: No! Two! Reina de Corazones: The Deuce, you say? 2: Not me, the Tres! Reina de Corazones: THAT'S ENOUGH!!! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!! Cartas: They're going to lose their heads For painting the roses red It serves them right They planted white But roses should be red Oh, they're going to lose their heads... Reina de Corazones: SILENCE!!! |-|Disney On Ice= Alicia: Painting the roses red We're painting the roses red We dare not stop Or waste a drop So let the paint be spread We're painting the roses red We're painting the roses red Conejo Blanco y Sombrerero Loco: Painting the roses red We're painting the roses red Alicia: Oh, pardon me But Mister Three Why must you paint them red? Conejo Blanco y Sombrerero Loco: The Queen she likes 'em red If she saw white instead, Sombrerero Loco: She'd raise a fuss Conejo Blanco: And each of us would quickly lose his head Alicia: Goodness! Conejo Blanco y Sombrerero Loco: Since this is the part we dread We're painting the roses red Alicia: Oh, Dear! Then red shall be. All together now. Alicia: Painting the roses red Todos: We're painting the roses red Don't tell the Queen what you have seen Or say that's what we said But we're painting the roses red Alicia: Yes, painting the roses red Conejo Blanco: Not pink Sombrerero Loco: Not green Alicia: Not aquamarine Todos: We're painting the roses red! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Alice in Wonderland (1951) Categoría:Canciones tontas Categoría:Alice in Wonderland Categoría:Música de Parques Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de villanos Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Reprise Categoría:Canciones Destacadas